Imakaimaka
by Gingeh
Summary: She knew when she’d lost. She didn’t like it, but she knew when to give in...and when to start devising her comeback. Because she never lost forever. -500 word drabble- -Slight spoilers-


* * *

**Imakaimaka**

**__****An Avatar Fanfic  
By Gingeh, who, if she owned Avatar, would have made Azula take over the world. But she doesn't, so she didn't.**

* * *

She knew when she'd lost. She didn't like it, but she knew when to give in…and when to start devising her comeback.

Because _she_ never lost forever.

She'd planned her act carefully –the banishing of the Dai Li, the hair, the fight, the screaming. Down to the last tiny detail, she'd mapped it all out. And they'd bought it, stupid, naïve little goody-goodies that they were. They'd pitied her, sent her off to the 'mental health facility'. _Idiots._

They came to the island every so often, to peer at her from behind the glass. They'd shake their heads and mumble that this had begun when she'd been betrayed by the ones she'd trusted. That was stupid. She'd never trusted in the first place. She'd known her so-called 'best friends' would let her down someday. They hadn't trusted her any more then she'd trusted them – not that they'd been aware she'd known that. They'd feared her. They still feared her; for all that she was locked up in this crazy house. They were the only ones who'd never visited to gawk at her from behind the glass windows. Perhaps they were brighter then she'd given them credit for.

She'd known she couldn't defeat the Avatar – no one could. Not even her father. He could dream and pretend all he wanted, but he knew just as well as she did that when the Avatar was in his 'save the world' mode, he was just too powerful to destroy. No, killing the Avatar couldn't be done with strength alone. The one to kill the Avatar would have to be brilliant, powerful, stealthy, ruthless – and unexpected. She'd known she had all the assets but one – but lacking even one of those qualities would mean defeat. And she would not accept defeat. So she would have to create the unexpectedness. It would take time and effort, but it was the only choice, the only plan that had a chance at victory. And she was willing to wait.

And wait she did, for eight years. Eight years, of tantrum throwing, yelling at imaginary images, and staring blankly into space at odd moments. Eight years of keeping in her character of a woman who'd lost everything too fast. Eight years of pretending to be a woman gone insane.

But her plan had worked. Suspicion moved away from her, until she was left alone, forgotten on the little island.

She'd been biding her time for eight years. She was ready to make her move. As she eliminated the last person residing in the mental health facility, she allowed a small, triumphant smirk to spread over her features. No one would know of her escape for at least another week. Plenty of time.

As she slipped into the waters surrounding the island, she allowed herself a final glance back at the 'sleeping' island, then faced forward and began her long swim towards the capital.

_Avatar – I will kill you by my own hand. And you'll never see it coming._

* * *

**Authoress Note:**

_I know, I know – July is so not my writing month. I'm sorry, I was trying, I really was!_

_And then, when I finally get something out…it's not even anime! Well, it kind of is, but that's debatable. And I'm sorry, I really am. But I finally got around to watching the latest episodes of Avatar – and I couldn't believe what they did to Azula! It was so OOC and annoying T-T. Like she would really go insane. That's so undignified! _

_So I was trying to think of an excuse for that stupidity, and suddenly thought, "Hey, what if she didn't really go insane? What if it was actually just an act, or a plot?" And thus, this was born. It's a 500 word drabble, which is new for me since I've never written anything that's under 1000 words, but I really like it. Oh, and in case you couldn't tell, the she _is _Azula._

_Oh, yeah, for those of you who care, the title is Japanese, as always, and it means 'Eagerly Waiting'._

_Review, please! But no flamers. Leave the flaming to Zuko._


End file.
